The goal of the proposed research is to develop efficient routes for the syntheses of the anti-cancer drugs adriamycin (doxorubicin), daunomucin (daunorubicin), and carminomycin. Routes for the synthesis of the aglycone portions of the drugs will be developed to prove the methods and these will be coupled to daunosamine to complete the synthesis of the natural compounds. The methods will be applied to the preparation of synthetic analogs with the goal of finding new anti-cancer agents superior to the naturally occurring compounds.